


The Dragonborn Comes

by emospaceboi



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adopted Children, Adoption, Adventure & Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Based on my game, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Turned Into Vampire, Content from mods, Daedric Princes, Daedric Quests, Dawnguard DLC, Dovahkiin | Dragonborn Has PTSD, Dovahzul, Effects From Consuming Dragon Souls, Elder Scrolls Lore, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Harkon and Valerica are "amazing" parents, Hurt/Comfort, I love my girls, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Marriage Proposal, Past Child Abuse, Politics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Rating May Change, Same-Sex Marriage, Serana has a dark story if you look into her lore, Skyrim Main Quest, Slow Burn, Stormcloak Victory, They need hugs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampires, and some other characters, btw i made the children look different based on a mod i have, i always side with the Stormcloaks so, its only mentioned though, that's for a different book, they're still lore friendly though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emospaceboi/pseuds/emospaceboi
Summary: When Cassia ran away from Cyrodiil with her brother and his pregnant fiancé, she wanted to live a quiet, peaceful life. She wanted to see Cato and Taryn start their family in a safer place, because even if there was a civil war, it was far, far away from her parents. But the gods seemed to have other plans.After a dragon attacked Helgen, absolutely destroying it and killing nearly everyone, Cassia finds out she's something called "dragonborn". It's bad enough that she has to stop the dragon called Alduin before it's too late, but when you add vampires to the mix?Let's just say that Cassia now spends a lot more time drunk in the local taverns than she really should be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of one of my playthroughs. I use mods to make NPC's look different, even the children, so I'm adding that to this.

Cassia Mevagia jumped off of the ship. It had been so long since she'd been on solid ground, and she never wanted to go on another boat again.

"Wow, Solitude is beautiful!" Taryn exclaimed, following her soon to be sister-in-law. "It's huge."

Cato grabbed his fiancé's hand. "We need to run in and get a room. Hopefully I can get enough money to buy a house before the baby comes..." He placed a hand on her swollen belly, locking their finger's with his other. Cassia smiled, wishing she had something like that.

"I'm going to a different hold. I just don't see myself living in Solitude," the Imperial with dirty blonde hair explained. "Just be sure to invite me to the wedding."

Her brother nodded. They'd discussed it over the boat ride. Cato and Taryn would settle down in Solitude, and Cassia would move to Helgen. It was small, it had economic opportunities, and it was close the opposite part of Cyrodiil than where they were from. "We understand. Just promise to visit us. And be safe."

Cassia pulled her brother into a hug. "I will," she let go of him smiling. Then she ruffled his hair, which was the same shade as hers. "You take care of my future niece or nephew!"

The Imperial man grinned, pulling his redheaded fiancée to the city, both laughing. Cassia pulled up her tan colored skirt, and went after them.

* * *

 

Cassia went back into the inn. The Imperials were about to execute a bunch of Stormcloak soldiers, and she didn't want to see that. However, she peered over her shoulder to see a young man being called to the block, despite not being on their execution list. That pissed her off.

Then the ground shook.

_"Yol Toor Shul!"_ a deep voice shout. The dark skinned Imperial froze, fear filling her. By the Nine (she believed in Talos, no damn elf was going to take that from her), what was going on? From the distance, she heard someone yell "What was that?"

When she saw a huge black dragon start breathing fire onto the town she'd made her home for the past month, Cassia screamed, running towards one of the soldiers who was gathering the citizens together. She saw the man who was going to be executed for no reason at all get burned to a crisp. In blind panic, she followed the Imperial soldier who was trying to bring a kid to safety.

In a panic, everyone ran everywhere. Stormcloaks, Imperials, citizens, they all ran to try to find some sort of exit. Many of them died. Cassia ran into a tower with a group of stormcloaks, and she watched Ulfric Stormcloak get freed by a blond nord. One of his soldiers, she believed. 

_"Yol Toor Shul!"_

As the dragon destroyed the tower, she jumped into the destroyed in. She hesitated in running again. It had been her home. She had made friends here. But one look at the dragon again made her let out another scream and run somewhere for safety.

Fueled by something that blocked out every thought except the concept of survival, Cassia ran towards the blond Stormcloak beckoning her to Helgen Keep.

* * *

Once her and the Nord were safe inside the keep, Cassia let her emotions go. Her home was gone. She watched her friends die before her eyes. Her brother would probably think she's dead, and she had no way to contact him. Cassia didn't know where to hire a courier. She'd only been in Skyrim for a few months, hoping to escape her parents, and this happened! How were dragons even here? They weren't real. They were children's stories! And yet...

Cassia didn't even know she was crying until the Stormcloak gave her something to wipe away her tears. "I'm sorry. I'm a complete mess."

"It's understandable. You just watched people you knew die in front of you," he told her in the accent she'd begun to associate with Nords. "I'm Ralof of Riverwood. You are?"

"Cassia Mevagia. Of Skingrad," the blonde told him.

Ralof looked her up and down. "An Imperial, eh? Most of your kind here in Skyrim came after the Great War."

She nodded. "I left for personal reasons, but Skingrad is actually fine."

"I see," the Nord nodded. "Well, if we're going to survive this, you'll need armor. Your dress is nearly ruined."

Cassia looked at her clothes. She hadn't noticed that the edges were singed, and some of the skirt had been burned off. "Yeah, I guess so."


	2. Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassia makes her way to Riverwood to warn the residents of the impending dragon attack.

The sun was setting over the horizon, and Gerdur was staring at the pink sky, in the direction of Helgen, sadness and fear plaguing her. Ralof, her brother, had been captured and was to be executed, and she couldn't bare thinking about it. She remembered her brother, and the mischief they got into as children, with grief. Suddenly, a giant dark shape flew away from that direction, leaving the Nord confused. It looked like a dragon, but they weren't real. At least not anymore.

Gerdur turned to continue chopping her wood, but an Imperial woman with tanned skin, ran up to her. The woman's hair was dirty blonde, currently styled in a thick braid, and her eyes blue. Light freckles trailed across her face, and were visible on the small portion of her shoulder you could see. The Imperial was a beautiful woman; thick, red lips, sharp facial features, and big, yet soft eyes. Yet they looked scared, traumatized, even. She was wearing a Stormcloak uniform, making Gerdur instantly like her. A longbow was slung across her back, and an iron dagger lay sheathed at her side. The Nord woman wondered if she was on of those stealthy fighters. But right now, she was sweating and panting like crazy.

"Dragon-" she gasped. "Gonna attack."

"Woah, woah, slow down," the Nord with the light blond hair said, stopping her. She offered the Imperial some water, which she thanked her for and nearly finished it in an instant, hand shaking. "Now what's you're name, and what's this about a dragon?"

The Imperial caught her breath one last time. "M-my name is Cassia M-Mevagia, and I ca-ame from H-Helgen," Gerdur's mood shifted to that of sorrow and loss, remembering her brother. "We were at-attacked by a d-d-dragon." Her eyes kept shifting everywhere, and she kept biting her lip. Tears formed in her eyes but she swiftly wiped them away.

Gerdur's eyes widened. "That would explain what I saw!" She saw the look of the young girl's face. She could barely be twenty, and for some reason, she was freaking out. "Are you okay child?" 

"Y-yeah," Cassia muttered, placing the cup down. "It's just... the dragon destroyed my home... and when we escaped... people attacked us... and..."

She didn't have to finish the statement for Gerdur to understand what she was trying to say. The poor girl was shaking; she probably never wanted to kill a person in her life, and now she had no choice- it was kill or be killed. "Oh.. but what's this about dragons?"

"W-we were atta-attacked by a d-dragon, a-and it heading this w-way..." the Imperial explained, shaking.

"I can't believe that, dear," Gerdur told the young woman. "Dragons have been gone for hundreds of years."

Cassia opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted when Ralof came behind her. "She's telling the truth, Gerdur."

The Nord woman gasped, "Ralof?" She ran towards her brother, not believing the man was really there. "Ralof, by Mara, you're alive! We were told you'd been captured!" The blond woman embraced her brother, beginning to cry into his Stormcloak armor. Cassia slightly smiled at the sweet scene before her.

"I was, but a dragon attacked, and this woman saved me," he gave Cassia a small smile. "She's quite good with a bow, too."

The Imperial's face flushed at the praise. "Back in Cyrodiil, I was a hunter. I sold some of the meat, and kept some for me and my brother. I was also learning to be a blacksmith, though I admit, I wasn't very good."

"What about your parents?" the Nord man asked. Cassia looked down. It was a perfectly normal question to ask a girl seventeen years of age, but she still wished he hadn't. "Oh."

"Is she one of your comrades?" Gerdur asked, curious since she wore Stormcloak armor, but didn't seem to know her brother. 

"No," Ralof told her. "And she probably won't join the war. She seems to have a distaste for fighting."

Gerder nodded. "Oh well."

It was true. Cassia was completely shell-shocked. She _killed_ a person. She took their life, watched it drain from their eyes... Cassia wiped away the tears that threatened to spill from her face, but she would never forget that man. He was an Imperial soldier, and he attacked her. She had no choice, but the raging guilt was eating her alive. She could never understand soldiers, bandits, and especially not the Dark Brotherhood. They killed all killed people nearly every day. Did they feel like this? And did they think about their friends? Family? What if he had a wife and children at home wondering if their daddy would ever come home? Cassia stifled a small sob.

"You need to tell the Jarl about the dragons as soon as you can," Gerdur told the tanned Imperial. "But it'll be useless if you pass out from exhaustion on your way there. Stay at the Sleeping Giant Inn for the night, I'm sure Delphine wouldn't mind."

"I-I don't have any money-" Cassia began, but the blonde woman quickly drew out ten septims. "O-oh, I couldn't..."

"I insist," Gerdur said, placing he coins on the Imperial's palm. "I'll even add a few for a nice meal."

Cassia smiled, grateful for the hospitality this woman was showing her. "Thank you for you're generosity."

"You brought my brother back to me. It's the least I could do," she replied.

"Uncle Ralof!" a young boy's voice yelled. A young boy with brown hair and tanned skin came running in their direction. A young girl about his age in a blacksmith's dress came running behind him, her blonde braided pigtails bouncing behind her. There was a dog following them. Cassia excused herself from the private family reunion.

* * *

Cassia pulled her dirty blonde hair into a braid, and began pulling on her long bow and iron arrows on, as well as her Stormcloak armor. She was in no way a Stormcloak, however she wasn't an Imperial sympathizer. She'd been angry ever since the White-Gold Concordat was signed, and she was no fool. She knew the Empire was weak, but she also didn't think Ulfric was right in murdering the High King, although it technically wasn't murder? She could never understand Nords and their strange customs. Either way, she was neutral in the war. It wasn't hers to fight. She just wanted the Thalmor as far away from Skyrim, or Cyrodiil, for that matter, as possible.

She'd been confronted by a Nord bard named Sven who gave her a fake letter to give to a woman named Camilla Valerius, to ruin a wood elf named Faedal's chances with her. However, she was fighting her brother over a stolen claw when Cassia met her. She told her the truth about the letter, and Faedal thanked her. It was never good to lie to a young woman by writing a fake letter to her, pretending to be the other person she was interested in.

Cassia had a letter in her in her hands. It was addressed to her brother, in Solitude. She approached Gerdur, handing it to her. "It's a letter to my older brother. Please get a courier to get it to him safely."

The mill owner nodded in understanding. She carefully placed the folded sheet in her pouch. "I'll make sure he gets it."

Cassia sighed in relief, and thanked her for the supplies she given her; a silver necklace (which she planned to sell), some carrots, a few cabbages, a tomato, and a blank journal. It should last her for a while.

But now, she had finished the long hike to the capital city of Whiterin, and was standing in front of the gate. It was a good thing she slept, though. She was struggling to stay awake when talking to Camilla and Lucan, and passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

However, she was being refused entry, Cassia didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry, the city's closed with the dragons," the guard told her.

"But I have information about the dragon!" the Imperial insisted. "I'm from Helgen."

"Are you sure? Sorry, but the city's still closed."

It wasn't until the guard next to him ended up saying, "Just let her in."

She was introduced to a young man wearing Legion armor, trying to get a blacksmith to make swords for the Legion. He took one look at the Stormcloak Cuirass and scoffed, continuing his conversation with the blacksmith.

Cassia continued through the city taking note of the beautiful houses, the market, and frowning slightly at the dead tree in the center of the city. It could've been beautiful once. Probably was. But she didn't have time for that. Cassia continued running towards Dragonsreach.

She pushed the gates open, startling everyone from their conversation and ran towards the Jarl. She was stopped by a dark-elf carrying a sword. "When business do you have here?"

"I'm from Helgen," the Imperial explained. "I have news about the dragon."

"Let her come, Irileth," Jarl Balgruuf said, and the dark-elf sheathed her sword, glaring at the blonde woman as she approached the Jarl. "So what's this about a dragon?"

Cassia took a deep breath. "A dragon attacked Helgen, and it's heading here."

Irileth narrowed her eyes. "There's been no sight of dragons in thousands of years."

The Imperial shook her head. "Riverwood is in danger! You need to protect them!"

"We'll send extra troops there," Balgruuf decided.

Proventus Avencci, the steward, interrupted him. "My Jarl, I advise against that. It might look like we're siding with Ulfric Stormcloak to General Tullius."

"Then what do we do?" demanded the Jarl. "Let my people suffer?"

"I shall send a few soldiers to help defend the city," the dark elf stated, going to gather some of the Whiterun soldiers.

"You," the Jarl said, pointing to the seventeen year old girl. "Come here."

Cassia shuffled forwards. "Yes, my Jarl?"

"You did well. You saved my people," Balgruuf said. "As a reward, I'm giving you some leather armor. After Farengar gives you a task, come see me, and I'll have it ready."

The girl nodded awkwardly, not wanting to say that she didn't want to do any fighting. But she was smarter than to refuse a Jarl's gift. So she followed him to the Court Wizard.


End file.
